


Alpha

by GoddessofTears



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jurassic Park is Canon, Jurassic World AU, Owen and OFC cute father/daughter relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTears/pseuds/GoddessofTears
Summary: Billie Murphy is the daughter of deceased Alexis Murphy, the infamous granddaughter of the founder of Jurassic Park and extraordinary military officer.In this take on the Jurassic World movie, she sets out to rescue Zach and Gray when the Indominus escapes captivity. She battles her own fears as she delivers the boys to her mentor, Owen Grady, on the other side of the island.





	1. First Look

Lilian Billie Murphy

 

age 17, was born 21 December 1998

daughter of Alexis “Lex” Murphy, one of the two “original” Jurassic Park kids, grew up wishing to become a geologist to study and work at InGen but reality hit her hard in the face and sent her to a military camp instead of high school.

~~_reality may or may not have been her dad._ ~~

 

**Billie casually introducing herself**

 

The dark-skinned girl was propped up on a rifle, heaving breaths as the two boys looked her up and down, Gray still in the driver seat of the 1992 Jurassic Park car.

 

Zach was fascinated by the girl’s looks despite her muddied clothes and was startled when the Jeep started up.

 

He inched closer to his brother, who’d just hopped out of the car. “Wh- What are you doing out here?

 

The girl stood her ground as the two teens exchanged glares, “Name’s Billie and I’m here to get your asses back to Claire.”

 

Zach kept a hand over his brother’s chest protectively, narrowing his eyes, “Who exactly are you?”

 

“You know the older, irritating, no-interest-in-dinosaurs, original Jurassic Park kid?” both Zach and Gray nodded, “Well, that’s my mom.”

 

**Owen and Billie’s relationship**

 

Billie sat on the front steps of Owen’s little trailer, her frizzy hair sticking to her tear-stained cheeks. 

 

The sound of a motorbike prompted her to stand up straight in a salute, chin high and feet pressed together. 

 

“At ease, Billie,” his face was folded into an unreadable frown, “What’s wrong?”

 

Once relaxed, she slumped back onto the stair, “I- nothing, just wanted to visit is all. The air conditioning in the hotel suffocates me sometimes so I thought I’d come out here for a few breaths of fresh air…”

 

Owen did not believe her for a second, “Come inside.”

 

She followed Owen, sitting on the bed as he cracked open two beers. She accepted one - Owen had said sixteen was a decent age to start drinking. 

 

“Tell me, which of the boys been bothering you this time? I promise I’ll deal with him.” Owen took a drink of the beer smugly.

 

“My dad,” she whispered. Owen froze, the bottle suddenly felt colder on his lip.

 

“You know you don’t have to worry about him anymore, he’s in good hands. Remember, anything he told you was out of grief-“

 

Billie was full-on crying now, “I know! But I keep seeing him in my dreams and I wake up every night feeling like I’m choking. The things he told me about the war, it’s like I’m living them-“

 

She was now pressing her face into Owen’s shoulder, making him more and more drenched in tears and worry. 

 

“It’s okay, Lili. You can stay here as long as you want, okay?” he gently caressed her hair, wishing this kid hadn’t gone through what she did. 

 

Billie despised her given name, having changed it legally to something she thought would suit a marine better. But she nodded nonetheless, that was the least of her worries right now. 


	2. A brief introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an interview with me, the author, and our main character.

**the ~~Google autocomplete~~ interview**

 

L: Hello! I am Lily, the author-

B: I’m Billie.

L: -and we’re here to answer questions about…!

B: Me.

L: [quietly] Don’t be _too_ enthusiastic, Bill.

 

•What is your characters name? Does the character have a nickname?

B: My full name is Lilian Billie Murphy, but I got my parents to change my first name to Billie right before scouts. Some of my friends also call me Bill, MB, or Bill Murray.

L: Ah yes, the inside joke. Also, some very close friends- _cough_ Owen, get to call her Lili, but she doesn’t like that so don’t tell anyone.

 

•What is your characters hair colour? Eye colour?

B: Well, my hair is dark brown and very curly.

[turning to Lily] What colour are my eyes?

L: [jokingly] Beautiful. Oh wait, no, sorry — they’re hazel.

 

•What kind of distinguishing facial features does your character have?

L: Well, she’s plenty of freckle-like moles on her uh, _facial region_.

B: I also never took care of my brows so they grew to look like two fat caterpillars.

L: Someday they’ll bloom into beautiful butterflies.

B: [sighing] No, they won’t.

 

•Does your character have a birthmark? Where is it? What about scars? How did she get them?

L: She has a small mark on her stomach that she identified as Timmy the dinosaur when she was little.

B: For the record, I no longer thinks it looks like one.

L: She has plenty of small scars she received from service — she is most proud of the bullet scar in the center of her left palm.

B: [shows her left palm, smiling ~~allegedly~~ proudly]

 

•Who are your characters friends and family? Who does she surround herself with? Who are the people your character is closest to? Who does he wish he were closest to?

 **L** : Billie’s parents were both military soldiers. Her mother, the infamous Lex Murphy, married her father, Samuel Ross, in…

B: 1999.

L: Yeah, _after_ Billie was born. After her mother passed away, she was left in the custody of her uncle, Isaiah. As for people she’s closest to, Owen is quite an obvious answer but as for ones with a smaller age gap-

B: Idris and Morgan. From scouts.

L: How could I ever forget those two madlads? Wish you’d appreciate my great humour as much as they did.

B: [stares at camera annoyedly]

 

•Where was your character born? Where has she lived since then? Where does she call home?

L: Born in California. She lived in Scotland ages 2 to 10, then moved back when her parents resumed military service.

B: And then I moved to Florida with Isaiah.

 

•Where does your character go when she’s angry?

B: The gym, usually.

L: [mockingly] I’m Billie and I love taking out my emotions on punching bags and avoiding talking to people.

B: [defensively] I talk to people.

L: Dinosaurs aren’t people, Billie.

 

•What is her biggest fear? Who has she told this to? Who would she never tell this to? Why?

L: She’s terrified of social interaction.

B: Hey, wait a moment—

L: She shit her pants as soon as we walked in here. Still smells.

B: I did not—

L: Oh, and moths.

 

•Does she have a secret?

B: Yes.

L: Great. Glad we established that.

 

•What makes your character laugh out loud?

B: Not Lily.

L: Ah, the Steve Jobs of comedy has spoken.

B: I rest my case.

 

•When has your character been in love? Been heartbroken?

B: I’m more of a trust kind of person - I don’t really believe in love.

 

L: Uh oh, have you contracted unironic edginess?

B: No?

L: [faking relief] Oh, thank goodness. Sorry guys - false alarm.

 

 

 

•What is in your character’s refrigerator right now?

L: A dead body.

B: [sighing] No, there isn’t.

L: [whispering] That’s the secret she didn’t want you to know.

B: Alright, that’s it. Time to go. Goodbye.

L:Bye! Don’t hide dead bodies in your refrigerators, kids!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts on whether you'd like to read this or not. Feedback appreciated.


End file.
